Corey Aster
| occupation = Starfleet (Earth) | title = Chief Engineer | stationed = USS Odyssey | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Ro Nevin | children = | mother = Amy Aster, missing, presumed dead | father = Lee Aster, missing, presumed dead | relatives = Jeremy Aster (cousin) Ronald Aster (uncle, deceased) Marla Aster (aunt, deceased) Helen Aster (grandmother) }} Corey Lee Aster was a Starfleet officer from the 24th century. ( ) Personal History Corey Aster was born on 1 April 2354 to Lee and Amy Aster in San Francisco on Earth. J.T. Tepnapa's forum entry on his character's family Aster is a human who was orphaned when his parents, both Starfleet officers, were killed in the Borg attack at Wolf 359. He was raised by relatives on Earth, alongside his cousin, Jeremy Aster, who was also orphaned after his mother died on an away team mission while serving aboard the ( ). Corey and Jeremy both attended Starfleet Academy. Aster has exhibited both precognitive and clairvoyant abilities on twenty-two instances before entering Starfleet service, and seven since he was commissioned as an officer. It is not known what the source of these abilities is. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "In Memory Of"; : "Dream a Little Dream of Me") Starfleet career Starfleet Academy Aster was roommates with Jason Muñoz, who later acted as Aster's CO on the Olympus. Aster also attended the Academy at the same time as Ro Nevin, Brad Rawlins (whom he shared Doctor Peterson's 'Anatomy of Planets' course), Marla Durkos, and Andrew Barrett ("Encke", "In Memory Of"). His areas of study included Starship Engineering, Terraforming and Tactical Operations. Munoz and Aster schemed various pranks on the Faculty and Staff at Starfleet Academy, including successfully making off with Admiral Brand's pet tribble, planning on returning it to her on her breakfast tray the following morning. But they were caught out by fellow cadet Zak Kebron, while trying to teach the tribble to swim. Aster, along with his cousin Jeremy Aster, beamed two kegs of Romulan ale onto the field during Commencement after Admiral Brand's speech. ("In Memory Of") Aboard the USS Olympus Serving as a junior bridge officer, he manned the tactical station during an encounter with the Borg and a member of the Q Continuum en route to Starbase 373 from Deep Space 12, shortly after graduating from Starfleet Academy ("In Memory Of"). While serving aboard the , Aster was temporarily reassigned to the as a Mission Specialist after the disappeared in the Osiris system while on a terraforming mission. ("Encke") Aboard the USS Endeavour After completing his assignment aboard the Excelsior, Aster transferred to the , until a few months later, when he was haunted by a precognitive dream of the Borg attacking the new Farpoint Station in orbit of Deneb IV. He discussed the matter with the counselor of the Excelsior, Myra Elbrey, in some detail. Elbrey also had something to ask of him, and offered him a position on Excelsior, as assistant chief engineer, which he readily accepted. Aboard the USS Excelsior Aster served as assistant chief for 3 years, proving himself and making his way to the rank of full Lieutenant before he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and took over as Chief Engineer in 2383, after Commander Lefler's promotion and reassignment as Excelsior's new Executive Officer. ("Heavy Losses") During his time, he has also worked through his unresolved feelings for Lieutenant Ro Nevin, and forged a relationship with Lieutenant Jorian Zen, although this relationship has become strained of late, due to Zen, a formerly unjoined Trill male, becoming illegally joined to the exiled symbiont Dao. During the final days of the conflict between the Federation, the Grey and the Tholian/Breen alliance working with Siroc, Aster and Zen broke up, after Zen gave into his symbiont's feelings for a lover of a former host. Aster realized that things between the two of them had been changed too much since the joining, and although painful, the split was amicable. Aster remained with the Excelsior during its refit and repair schedule, and also became involved in a relationship with Ro Nevin. Six months after the resolution of the Tholian/Breen War and the Briar Patch gases had dissipated with the destruction of the Grey Dyson sphere, Ro and Aster were married in a Bajoran ceremony on . Personal relationships Relationships Ro Nevin Aster had a crush on Ro Nevin as early as his Starfleet Academy days, and the two were reunited during Aster's special engineering mission at in 2378. Unfortunately, Ro backed away, unsure of his feelings, and the relationship remained unresolved. ("Encke") He returned as assistant chief engineer of the Excelsior a year later, but Ro initially avoided him. After an intense exchange, Aster walked away from their potential relationship. ("In Memory Of") Between 2379 and 2382, Aster moved into new relationships, including one with Jorian Zen after Ro's ambivalence, much to Ro's anguish, and, perhaps as a response to this, Ro became involved with Tara Abis. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "Ashes", "Grave Matters", "Crossroads", "Darkest Night", "The Battle is Joined", "Homeport") In 2382, Ro finally admitted to Abis and himself he was in love with Aster, causing the two to break-up, but by this time, Aster's relationship with Jorian, and a further relationship with a Klingon captain Net'ja delayed the two becoming romantically involved. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "Vigil", "Bound") Ro and Aster finally admitted their feelings for each other in 2383 after their relationships with their respective partners disintegrate. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "The Widening Gyre") The two finally married in late 2383 amongst friends on Ba'ku. (Star Trek: Hidden Frontier: "Its Hour Come Round At Last") After the Archin conflict in 2386 and the subsequent return of the USS Odyssey, Aster was reunited with his husband Ro Nevin. After their three month honeymoon on Risa, Aster was reinstated in Starfleet and promoted to full Commander, he was made Chief Engineer after Ensign Joshua Gillian was reassigned to the Trill Science Academy. Jorian Zen/Dao Possible other realities 2367 In 2367, with the Borg cube hovering over Earth, Corey's grandmother, Helen Aster, took him and his cousin to a shelter, designed to protect civilians against a possible attack. Weeks later, Counselor Daniel Radke took Corey as one of his patients at Starfleet Medical in Chicago, where they talked about his parents. The discussions with Helen and Corey led Radke to pursue Corey's apparent clairvoyant abilities, whereby he could pull Borg drones into his dreams. While monitoring these abilities, Radke discovered Lee and Amy Aster were still alive but assimilated at the Battle of Wolf 359. The temporal anomaly the Borg used to escape the cube's destruction had remnants in Earth's orbit, triggering Corey's abilities to communicate. Helen Aster pushed for Starfleet Medical to block Corey's abilities, which lead counselor Richard Whitby made Myra Elbrey perform after Radke objected. The "walls" were mostly successful, but, with the pressure between Helen and Radke, the latter accepted assignment aboard the and dropped Corey as a patient. :It's not clear if Helen or Jeremy Aster were patients as well. Starfleet Academy Corey Aster met Ensign Ro Nevin, a teaching assistant in his Advanced Astrophysics class, after bumping into him. It was love at first sight for Corey. Months later, after an embarrassing outbreak in class, Corey went into a forest preserve to clear his mind, where three locals confronted him about a prank he pulled. They attacked him. Jeremy Aster, Jenna McFarland and Jason Muñoz enlisted Ro's help to search for Corey. Ro saved Corey from a phaser blast, the others stopping the locals from causing Corey or them any further problems. 2379 Corey Aster saw the Borg attack on Farpoint Station moments before it occurred. Elbrey contacted Radke, worried the "walls" in Aster's mind were failing. They both agreed to let them fall. 2384 After the battle with the Archein and destruction of the Klingon bird-of-prey R'Kag, Aster was taken to the Romulan medical facility on Unroth III. There, they hoped to extract further clairvoyant information from Aster, but an undercover Special Operations team infiltrated Romulan space. Daniel Radke, disguised as Romulan Tal Shiar agent Tovath, attempted to halt the Romulan experiments, taking the final drastic action of kidnapping Aster and returning to Federation space. Once there, the took custody of Aster. In the dream reality Aster was in during his coma, he could not reach Ro. After facing danger head-on, he and Ro were reunited in the dream state on Risa. :The 2384 section takes place between episode "Iliad" and ''Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles episode "Sanctuary Lost."'' First Appearance *"Encke" Other Appearances *Season 3 **In Memory Of (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' **Ashes (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' **Voyage of the Defiant (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' *Season 4 **Grave Matters (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' **Crossroads (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' **Entanglement, Part 1 (HF episode) 4.06 - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' *Season 5 **Entanglement, Part 2 (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'Ensign Corey Aster' **Darkest Night (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' **The Battle is Joined (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' *Season 6 **Homeport (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' **Beachhead (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LT. Corey Aster' **Vigil (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LTJG. Corey Aster' *Season 7 **Heavy Losses (HF episode) - J.T. Tepnapa as 'LT cmd. Corey Aster' See also Borg References Aster, Corey Aster, Corey Aster, Corey Category:USS Odyssey (NCC-81302) personnel Category:Starfleet commanders